Tape 1, Side A / Transcript
Narrating Hannah: Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker. That's right. Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Liberty High hallway Student 1: She was so pretty. Student 2: Totally. Student 1: What is it again? Student 2: Hashtag Never Forget. Justin: What the hell are you doing? Clay: Nothing, I'm just... Justin: Looking for something? Clay: What would I be looking for? Justin: You tell me. Clay: Do you even know my name? Justin: 'Course I do, Clay. Mr Porter: Guys, second bell. Justin: You're not that innocent, Jensen. I don't give a shit what she says. Mr Porter: Mr Foley, let's go. Get to homeroom. You too, Mr Jensen. Communications class Ms Bradley: So there are a number of ways to get help if you need it, or if a friend does, okay? And all of this information is on the board outside of my room, or outside of the main office. It's on the Liberty High homepage. Mr Pratters: Ms Bradley, is it possible we could be done with all this? I mean it's been over a week. Isn't healthy to, like, move on? Ms Bradley: Okay, everyone, thank you. Mr Pratters: Seriously, okay, I know, it's tragic. But I don't wanna keep being reminded all the time. It's depressing. Ms Bradley: We're never done with it, Mr Pratters, which is why it's important to know the signs that someone you care for might need help. I mean, are they withdrawing from friends and family? Is there a change in their appearance? Are they having trouble in... Flashback - Communications class Ms Bradley: The group collaboration project is worth one-fifth of your semester grade total, so. Okay, so please be committed and constant and fair to each other. Clay: I like the hair. The short hair. Um. I mean, I liked the long hair too. And, um, I realize this makes me seem wishy-washy, and I should have said something the other night, and in truth, I don't actually like change, but, um, this change seems cool. Hannah: Thanks, Clay. Communications class - Cont. Ms Bradley: Clay? Clay? Clay? Clay: Yeah, sorry, what? Ms Bradley: Are you with us? Clay: Yeah, no, I am, I'm with you. Ms Bradley: So between now and then, observe yourself. Bring in information. Liberty High hallway Mr Porter: The students did this on their own. We thought it's just best to leave it. Mrs Baker: I see. Mr Porter: I'm sorry, um, let me try this again. Mr Baker: You'd think there'd be a master key or something. Mr Porter: Yeah, there was once. Mrs Baker: She doesn't have any stickers or pictures inside. Why doesn't she have any stickers? Mr Baker: Honey, it's just a locker. Mrs Baker: No, it's Hannah's locker. Why is it like that? Mr Porter: Ma'am, I really don't know. Mrs Baker: But t his is everything then? Mr Porter: Yes. I mean we can go through the rest in my office. That way I can return the textbook. Mr Baker: We just need anything personal. Mrs Baker: The lawyer said that we should bring everything. Mr Baker: Lawyers say a lot of things. Boy's bathroom Tyler: Oh, hey Clay. Clay: Hey, Tyler. Tyler: What? Bryce: No, no, mom, it's a stupid school email. You do not need to come ho- uh, hey, hold on. What the fuck are you doing? Tyler: Nothing. Just yearbook stuff. Bryce: Get out, dude. Hey, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Everything's fine here. Just stay in Aspen. Yes, I am sure, mother, 100 percent sure.